Watch Your Mouth
by Peekabooo
Summary: Seaver says something that offends Reid.  And if something offends little awkward Reid...  It offends the whole team.  Shame on her.


The team trickled onto their jet. They were in for a 3 hour flight and everyone was trying to get comfy so they could read the case files. JJ sat by Reid on one side, Morgan and Seaver on the other. Hotch and Rossi were standing next to them. Garcia was on the screen of the laptop that sat on the table, giving them everything she knew about the Un-Sub. They already knew the Un-Subs name, it was just they couldn't figure out where he was, or when he was going to strike again.

"Okay. So. Our Un-Subs name is Jimmy Alper. He is 36 years old and he lived in New york when he was younger. His mom was killed when he was 10 years old. Her throat was slashed. His dad was a suspect but he was never charged. Jimmy and his dad moved to different states more than once a year. Jimmy never graduated High School. When he was 24, Jimmy was diagnosed with Paranoid Shizophrenia and put into a sanitarium. He recently escaped, and is now committing all of these murders." Garcia explained it all to them.

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch said as he shut off the monitor.

"So. He's slashing throats, so he's obviously recreating his mother's murder." Rossi said, referring to the crime scene photos

"He's killed 7 people already." Seaver broke in.

"Yes. When we get there we will dig more into his life and see of there are any places that have a special meaning to him. And see if any of the previous murder scenes have anything special to do with him." Hotch said and then went and sat in another seat in the plane followed by Rossi.

Reid was looking out the window, JJ leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed, Morgan reviewed the case file, but Seaver mused over something.

"You know what I think?" Seaver asked them as they all stopped what they were doing and listened to her.

"What?" Morgan asked quietly, his eyes trailing back to the case file.

"That if someones sick like Jimmy their family should take care of that person. Not just shove them into a Sanitarium and let someone else deal with them. Even if it is the person's job to take care of mentally ill people. It's the families job to take care of their family. It should be a law." Seaver laughed, but nobody laughed with her. They all just looked around awkwardly. JJ shot Seaver a dirty look. It had been pretty weird between the two since JJ had come back. JJ thought Seaver was an annoying know-it-all that tried to fit in to hard. She was really trying to like Seaver. Bu it was not working very well. Reid just looked down at his hands. Fiddiling with his fingers.

"Excuse me JJ. I have to use the restroom." Reid suddenly said after a moment.

"Of course." JJ said quielty as she got up so Reid could move around her.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, Morgan gawked at Seaver.

"Seaver. Why the hell would you say something like that?" He asked after a moment.

"What are you talking about? It's the truth isn't it?" Seavver asked innocently.

"You know about Reid's mom." Morgan sighed.

"What about Reid's mom?" Seaver looked at Morgan.

"Reid's mom has Paranoid Schizophrenia. Reid's dad left him and his mom when Reid was 10 and he had to take care of his mom all alone. It was getting really tough for him so when he was 18 he put her into Bennington Sanitarium. He just couldn't take care of her," JJ informed Seaver coldly. They all shut up after Reid entered the room. He looked kind of green.

"Hey kid. You okay?" Morgan asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine," Reid could barely get out since his voice was so scratchy and gruff. He cleared his throat.

JJ started to get up so Reid could get back in his seat but he just sat in the seat in the aisle across from them.

"It's okay JJ. I'll just sit here."

"If you say so." JJ smiled.

After everyone had napped and there was just half an hour left on the jet, Hotch got up and told everyone what they would be doing once they landed.

"Rossi, and I will go to the crime scene. JJ I'll need you to set up a press conference. The sheriff wants people to be aware and to get his face out there. Morgan I need you and Garcia to dig into his life. See if any of the murder locations have anything to do with Alper. Seaver and Reid, interview the victims families and work on the geographical profile."

"Could I just work on the geographical profile?" Reid asked avoiding Rossi's annoyed eyes.

"I suppose?" Hotch questioned.

"Okay. Thanks." Reid looked through the case file.

After Reid looked away Hotch shot the rest of the team a questioning look. Morgan just shook his head at him.

Seaver looked at Reid with new eyes after that.


End file.
